[unreadable] In Phase I of the South Carolina Cancer Disparities Community Network (SCCDCN), the overall goal is to develop and increase capacity to support community-based participatory education, research, and training to reduce cancer health disparities among African Americans in South Carolina. Research activities focus on establishing an infrastructure including multidisciplinary professionals, primary community partners (Baptist Education and Missionary Convention and South Carolina Primary Health Care Association), and secondary partners and collaborators. Organizations and individuals involved in this process will determine priorities for addressing cancer health disparities through a faith-based approach. Further, Phase I activities will include working with community partners to collect baseline data, provide cancer education, and seek funding to support pilot research projects developed in concert with community partners. An essential component of all phases will be dissemination to community partners and the larger African American community to ensure the researchers are addressing community interests related to cancer health disparities. The goal of Phase II of the SCCDCN is to actually implement community-based participatory research education, and training programs to reduce cancer health disparities. Research activities in this phase focus on initiating at least two pilot community-based participatory research projects with BEMC congregations, developing additional projects for future implementation, constructing a strategic plan for recruiting and training researchers and community practitioners to conduct cancer health disparities research, and evaluating programmatic and project-specific activities. Phase III of the SCCDCN will, focus on institutionalizing, expanding, and formally disseminating activities that reduce cancer health disparities through involving additional community partners, seeking programmatic funding, and disseminating evidence-based information to promote reduction of cancer health disparities among African Americans in South Carolina [unreadable] [unreadable]